


Cranky

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is cranky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranky

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a drabble that nympha_alba prompted me to do. It's reflective of my own mood today, although not for the same reasons. As with most of my other drabbles, this one is un-everythinged and of course, none of these characters belong to me yada yada yada.

Merlin tensed. Hearing approaching footsteps, Merlin was sure Arthur was in a jaunty mood and that made him want to grit his teeth. Steeling himself against the imminent carefree happiness, Merlin plastered a fake smile on his face, turned and said, “Hello sire.” Arthur beamed, joy spilling from his body. Merlin felt sharp prickles radiating from his own skin as the blond man reached out and clapped a hand on his servant’s shoulder. “Oi,” Arthur said, “what’s got you down today” and he ruffled the dark silky hair with a gloved hand. Merlin melted and said, “A row with Gaius.”


End file.
